monsters_inside_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Bubonic Plague
The bubonic plague is a bacterial disease caused by the Yersina Pestis bacteria. The disease caused a major epidemic in the 1300s. It was referred to as the Black Death because patients with this infection often developed gangrene which caused appendages like fingers and toes to turn black, grey or dark green. 3 victims in the show have survived the plague and are recovering from it. Symptoms The bubonic plague often causes cold or flu like symptoms such as a fever, chills and vomiting. However, the host will have seizures and an infection of the bloodstream known as septic shock. Lymph nodes will often swell to form buboes, from which the name was adopted from. When left untreated, the plague can kill the host and shut his or her immune system down. Transmission The bubonic plague starts in rodents such as squirrels, rabbits, chipmunks, and rats. A flea will get the bacteria when they bite the rodent. When the flea bites a human, they transmit the bacteria into the host, causing the bubonic plague. The disease still exists in the southwest part of the United States. Treatment The bubonic plague is often treated by antibiotics. If treatment is done early, the person will usually survive without any lasting complications. However, if gangrene develops, the person may need an amputation to prevent the spread of infection. Occurances of Monsters Inside Me My Child Will Only Eat Cat Food John Tull and Lucinda Marker travel to New York City to celebrate a special day together. However, they start to develop flu like symptoms when they woke up in the morning. While they travel to the hospital, Dr. Ronald Primas calculates their symptoms, leading to the Bubonic Plague. When they're given antibiotics, Lucinda managed to recover. Although, John's flesh and vital organs were infected. As gangrene sets in, this forces Lucinda and Dr. Primas to make an agonizing decision. The team must amputate John's legs below the knee to save him. As the couple went home, it appears that their property in New Mexico had fleas which were infected with this dangerous disease. The Flesh-eating Monster Sierra Jane Downing's first flu like symptom of the infection includes nausea when her father Sean finds her in the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. Suddenly, she starts to have a seizure until she falls into a coma. Alarmed, Sean and his wife Darcy rush their daughter to Rocky Mountain Hospital for Children. After discovering a small bubo on the young girl's groin area, Dr. Jennifer Snow diagnoses Sierra with a terrifying, ancient infection known as the Bubonic Plague. Darcy and Sean are shocked after discovering the disease for the first time. With no time to lose, Dr. Snow gives her patient some antibiotics to save her life. Finally, Sierra manages to recover from the plague. Out of the blue, Darcy remembers something. She knows that the plague came from a dead squirrel which was covered in fleas. The tiny insects pounced onto her daughter's sweatshirt and bit her waist, leading to the plague's cold like symptoms. Category:Bacterial Infections